justanotherrealityshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Another Reality Show S2: Battle Royale
The following pertains solely to Just Another Reality Show: Season 2 '' Just Another Reality Show Season 2: Battle Royale (also shortened JARS S2)'' is the second installment of the JARS Series. This seasons contestants consists of Brad, Bridget, Elias, Emily, Julia M, Julian, Jonathan, Lauren, Schyler, Yacob & Zachary. Also competing are sibling pair Emanuel and Michaela, who is also a returning contestant. Julia S, from Season 1, passed her chance at competing in Season 2 to Bridget. Season 2 was filmed during June 2013. Season 2's producers were Kyle Lazorko, Hoshea Hart, Jordan Tullis and Rishi Dutt. Season 3 is currently in it's pre-production stages. Season 2 Synopsis The season follows 13 teenage contestants from Germantown Friends School battling for a grand cash prize provided by the host of the show, Kyle Lazorko. This is the first season to feature a returning contestant, Michaela from season 1, competing. The theme for this season revolves around Battle Royales, which are a form of challenge that requires 1 person from a team to compete against another chosen member of a team or, post-merge, having the finalists compete in a challenge which 1 person must sit out for, with the exception of the final 5 challenge. Before the season started Yacob was voted out for having found the first K-Idol. The contestants are then put onto teams and forced to compete against each other in challenges. The losing team of the challenge has to go to the Elimination Station and vote a teamate out. Many twists are added along the way to challenge the contestants. The last contestant standing wins. In the beginning all 12 contestants were put to a dancing challenge but Brad had to leave the competition. Schyler eliminated Manny rendering her an enemy and was voted off the episode after. Brad and Schyler then re-entered the competition, in episode 6, but swapped teams. Brad and Lauren were doubly eliminated in episode 9 due to a dead-lock tie. Emily won a twist card and stole Schyler's invulnerability but was voted off anyways. Schyler was then eliminated with Zach leaving the final three Julian, Jonathan and Julia M. Afterwards Julia M and Jonathan were introduced to the first JARS Elimination Consultation, where a group of eliminated contestants converse openly, with the finalists. They voted for Jonathan to win with a vote of 4-1, but ultimately he won a Twist Card. Due to the Twist Card Jonathan did end up winning JARS: Battle Royale. Audition Sheets On Feruary 11th, 2013 Kyle posted audition sheets on his facebook page as well as the JARS facebook page. People who would like to be contestants must print out or complete 1 of the 3 audition sheets and send them to Kyle, while the video audition would grant the auditioner a higher chance of getting accepted. After auditions were reviewed and contestants were chosen the sheets were taken down. Teams This seasons teams are The Crystal Coyotees and The Fiery Flamingos. Additional Teams During Episode 4, "The One Headphone Wonder", the original teams were temporarily dissolved and two new teams were put in play until the beginning of Episode 5, ''"A Miracle"'. ''Those teams are the Super Heroes and Super Villains. Elimination Table Challenges Season 2 is labeled the "green" season. The list of challenges encountered in JARS S2 is below: *- Emily used her Twist Card to steal Schyler's immunity, which she had won, and give it to Julia, rendering her immune at that elimination station. Fun Facts About Season 2 *This will be the second season to have two teams. *This is the second season to utilize complementary colors as the team colors. *This is the first season to have a 3 person finale. *On February 6th, 2013 Kyle posted a picture on his Instagram with the title "A sneak peak at the S2 Challenges ;)". It containted two of the challenge names that could also potentially be the titles of the episodes. **In addition the number of contestants in the challenge revealed was _7.This could potentially be 17 contestants total, 5 more than last season, but this is only speculation. **However in the Promo Art that was posted on February 11th, there only shows 16 contestants, 8 boy silhouettes and 8 girl silhouettes. *On May 2nd, 2013 Kyle posted to his Fb page both the team names and the team logos, which rest at Team Fiery Flamingos and Team Crystal Coyotees. *On May 5th, 2013 Kyle posted another "sneak peak" which renamed the first two challenge, from Totem Shmotem and Locked and Loaded to Fright in the Night and Crystal Minds respectively. It is unknown if the original challenge was changed or if the names are related still. *On May 17th, 2013 Kyle posted a part of a challenge on his Instagram, entitled 'Dinner Is C-". The rest was cut off but this might be a hint at an eating challenge or cooking challenge as in Season 1. *On June 11th 2013, Kyle posted on his Instagram and Facebook that the second season would occur back at Belmont Plateau. **This is the second season to be at Belmont. **This is the second season in a row to happen at Belmont. *There has also been confirmation for 13 contestants and 12 episodes. **This will be the second season in a row to have 12 episodes. **There has also been confirmation for a special, episode 13.